This invention relates to siphons provided with pressure priming and pneumatic reflux.
Siphons with pressure priming and pneumatic reflux are known. In essence the top of a bell siphon is fitted with a pipe for the discharge of liquid, a pipe for the injection or extraction of a gas (air), and a priming device which, in the resting state, maintains under pressure a volume of air trapped during the submergence of the siphon in order to prevent self priming. A suitable pump attached to the priming device displaces the volume of air by compression and reflux and causes the siphon to be primed, so permitting the discharge of the liquid contained in the tank.
Implementation of the earlier proposals, although demonstrating the validity of the principle involved, has revealed difficulties and complications in the manufacture and operation of some of the devices envisioned.